Sibling Rivalry
by Frost the Police Wolf
Summary: Specter is a lonely wolf that no one really likes. James is a popular alpha that many people like. When an opportunity for power and the force to destroy his enemies is presented to Specter he decides to take it. But will someone show him the true and righteous path? Will Specter start a new war? Will Jasper fall to a better, much more powerful pack? M for gore and much more.
1. Chapter 1: Memories and the New Kid

A/N Frost: Well here we are with a new story. As you already know this is the sequel to the first story and is taking place a few months after the wedding. Don't worry I will go back there in what happened those days. Now you might not understand the beginning but like I said I will go over what happened. But for now you will be confused anyways grab some popcorn and I hope you enjoy the sequel. *starts eating popcorn*

Specter's POV

Hi my name is Specter. My fur is white with red paws. I have my mother's eyes which is a shade of purple. People say lavender but I wouldn't know. Me, along with my brother, are alphas and sons of Lilly and Garth, the co-leaders of the pack. My aunt and uncle are the pack leaders. I have a brother who's name is James. His fur is opposite of mine. His fur is red with white paws and emerald green eyes like my father. He has a lot of friends while I'm more of the joke. People don't like me. My only friend is a girl. Her name is Harley. She is basically just grey fur with green eyes. I hated pretty much everyone in this pack except for my parents and Harley. Yes I hated my brother very much. Oh and I liked my older cousin Claudette. That's actually where I was going right now. She lives with her boyfriend in a den close to the pack leader's den. Which makes sense. My uncle Humphrey is a very protective father. I reached her den and saw her all alone, crying. I walked up to her and hugged her. "What's wrong cousin" I asked as she looked away.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." She said wiping her eyes. She let out one last sniffle before looking out the den. "My boyfriend should be here by now. Look you got to go home. James is sorry for what he did and wants to talk to you." She said as I nodded and walked out of the den. My brother was talking with some friends while I was walking with Harley. We heard them talking and James and his friends were making fun of me. Calling me weird and shy. Telling jokes about me. I couldn't take it. I might have a deep hatred for everyone in this pack but doesn't mean my feelings can't be hurt. I ran away from him while Harley probably talked to him about calling me names behind my back. I decided to avoid him a little longer so I went to the river. What I didn't know was that this one trip to the river would change my life forever.

Claudette's POV

I watched my little cousin Specter walk out the cave to where I expect will be no where near his own den. I sighed and sat down. I resumed my train of thought. I looked at a log sled that was broken. Something I hold dear. It was the first, and crudest, log board made by Frost. When I thought of that name my whole body just warmed up. I realized something though. I lowered my head and sobbed again. I stayed like that for awhile. I heard footsteps and knew who it was. My boyfriend, Fleet. I looked at him and smiled a bit. He walked up to me and hugged me. "You still miss him don't you?" Fleet asked as I nodded. He lifted my head to look at him and rubbed my nose with his. I smiled and giggled at the feeling. "I'm sorry it had to end like that. Maybe it was Fenrir's way of saying it wasn't meant to be." He said as I looked away and sobbed a bit more. Or maybe it was his punishment for me for being a scaredy cat. I'll tell you what happened.

Flashback (Frost: hold up pee break. *walks away while Blake shakes his head and continues the story*)

It was the big day. My first wedding. My first mate. My first day of an adult alpha life. I was so nervous. I was pacing around the den talking to Stacy, Sylvia, and Abby. Well mainly just Sylvia and Abby. Stacy wasn't talking much. Actually I noticed that every time she sees Frost she lights up like a Christmas tree. And I know what a Christmas tree looks like. Then when he's not around she seems... distant. She's been acting weird too. She's been seeing lots of guys yet hasn't gotten a boyfriend. All the guys adore her. She doesn't seem like the person to use her beauty for her own pleasure, but lately I've been noticing a strange behavior in her attitude. She seemed to have some males in the palm of her paws. Anyways it didn't matter right now. I heard my mom "its time Claudette." I smiled as she did. "Oh my beautiful angel. I can't believe I'm giving you away so early." She said as she pulled me into a hug. She let out a few tears while we were hugging. "Now let's go before I take you to Idaho so I don't have to give you away." She said as we all giggled. I let out a nervous sigh and walked out the den. The others followed me. Mom stopped me though. "I almost forgot," she started as she placed a pink flower on my mane, "it's the same one I wore on my own wedding." I smiled at her and hugged her once more.

"Thanks mom. I love you." I said as she pushed me away.

"I love you too." She said as we started walking. We got to the ceremonial rock where all the weddings are held. We got there and I saw him. Frost, my soon to be mate. He looked at me with awe.

"Wow Claudette you look amazing." He said as I blushed.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I said as he smiled.

"Well it is our wedding." He said as he shuffled his paws around.

"Let's do this together." I said as he nodded. We both leaned towards each other and smelled each other's scent. His scent was musky but a bit like berries. He probably squeezed a few on himself when he took a bath. I did the same so I should have a sweet smell. We then leaned closer to nibble each others ears. When he did that it tickled me. I giggled at the feeling. He knew how to nibble my ear in the way I only like it. We pulled apart and started to lean in for the nose rub. The last step to secure us as lifelong mates. We were barely inches away when I had a sudden thought. I pulled away and stepped back. Frost was confused and the crowd stared at me with awe of what I just did.

"Claudette what's wrong?" Frost asked as I lowered my head and ran away. What am I doing? I'm committing myself to one male until one of us die. I ran and ran for the longest time. Next thing I knew I was deep in the woods. I laid down and cried. I don't know how long I was out there but it was dark when I realized what I've just done. I quickly ran back to the pack. I reached it and saw no one. I walked around until I got Stinky's scent. I followed it to a tree where I saw all my pack. I arrived but they just stared at me in disappointment. I was confused until Runt came and scratched the word 'Frost' I realized where I stood. we scratched the name of great wolves on this tree. Great wolves that are... Oh my god. I realized what happened. Runt then scratched more. 'A great wolf who would die for anyone dies of a broken heart.' Everyone walked away giving their sympathy to Aleksandr, Sylvia, and his siblings. Hutch came over to me.

"Claudette we found evidence to show that Frost... Frost killed himself." I gasped in horror. "He ran away too when you did. We followed his scent to a cliff. We went down the cliff where a river was and found blood on various rocks. We are truly sorry for your loss." With that he took off to do...whatever Hutch does I guess. Alpha stuff. I was horrified and broke down crying. I felt a paw on my shoulder and looked up to see Fleet.

End Flashback (Frost: alright I'm ba.. Why is it started? *Blake flips Frost the bird* you sonuvabitch. *lunges at Blake*)

I must have been thinking for a while because i saw Fleet already asleep. It was my fault he ran and killed himself. I knew he was the one and I still abandoned him. I deserve whatever I get for letting a good wolf die. I looked at one corner of my den and went to it. There I picked something up. Fleet would understand me doing this because I am still recovering from Frost. It was his tan military bandanna and I put it over my upper body. It didn't cover much but when I put it on I felt the memories of Frost's warm embrace when we slept together.

A/N Frost: dun dun duuuun well there you go folks the first chapter of my sequel and as I said I will be uploading the chapters of my other stories and my best friends unfinished story. Until next time ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

A/N Frost: good morning, good evening, and goodnight to all those reading this morning, day, or night yes I've been gone for quite some time I apologize for the absence but lots has happened the author you know as DuncanDoLittle my best friend has needed my help after he broke up with his girlfriend. Is he devastated? Yes. Is it his fault? Yes. Will he be resuming his story? Only time will tell. Am I gonna get my ass kicked for telling you this? Yes. Anyways back to the story yes I've been absent and I wanted to put a chapter for this story because I noticed there wasn't as much activity going on. So with that said enjoy the story. 3…2…1

Duncan: *Duncan busts in* you scum-sucking dildo stuck in his own ass no good son of a bitch I'll piss on your fucking grave.

Frost: he's got a sailor's mouth *bolts out of the room*

James' POV

I was walking around the territory boundaries looking for him looking for my brother. I was thinking of my brother. I know he hates me and he has all the right to feel that way. I'm always making fun of him and making everyone turn against him. I'm his brother for Fenrir's sake. I shouldn't be so mean and bully him. I should support him and fight his bullies with him. Instead I became the bully. That talk with Harley really changed my opinion towards my brother. She told me that I was a terrible brother to Specter and that I should be ashamed of myself. Also that I don't deserve the title of an alpha. After that she gave me a mean slap that almost knocked me out. Now, with regret and pain, I walked around the pack and thought to myself how I could fix this. Sadly I couldn't. I JUST COULDN'T. I punched a tree in front of me and cringed. "Stupid tree." I heard my own voice say as I rubbed my paw in the hopes that it would get better. I looked at the tree and read something scratched onto it. "A wolf who would die for anyone, dies of a broken heart." The name said Frost. Note to self ask mom and dad about this Frost guy.

After I made a mental note I looked around to see no one around. I kept looking at the tree with interest. Along with every name on the tree came a story which intrigued me. These stories made me want to learn more about these wolves. Richard brought a truce under treaty between west and south packs. Mike lead a small group of alphas against a pack of rogues. Max gave his life for his pack. Someone scratched out pack then wrote next to it. Not his pack his family. That put a smile on my face. Angelica stood firm and strong against her old tyrant leader even with the pups in her stomach. These were truly the greats of our pack. However that one wolf never escaped my mind. Frost a wolf who would die for anyone dies of a broken heart. What happened to this wolf. What's his story? Why is he considered a great? I saw some wolfs come out of the bushes it was my dad. He had a scared look on his face. I got scared so I went to him. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked sharing his fear whatever it was.

"Its your brother Spectre… he's missing?" my dad said as suddenly panic washed over me. Spectre is missing! This is not good.

"How can help Dad?" I asked as he looked at me with fear.

"Go home with your mother." He said as I got a bit mad.

"What! why can't I help his my brother." I told Dad but he looked at me but kept himself in observation

"I already have enough trouble with your brother gone I can't lose you. You kids and your mother are my world. I need you home to take care of your mother. Please go comfort her while I look for your brother." My Dad told me. I nodded understanding why he wanted me home so I started walking home. I walked into the den to see my Mom in tears. I licked her cheek and she looked to see it was me. She smiled and pulled me close to her chest and sobbed more. I had to find Spectre I had to. He's my brother. Its my job to always be there for him and to save home from wherever he is.

Spectre's POV

I got off the back of the wolf who had taken me to a pack of strong wolves that will train me to kill all those who had harmed me. I would be bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter than anyone of my old pack. Their leader came up to me he was fully black fur and one scar which seem to blind the eye. He smiled and said "I'll raise him as my own. Now son lesson number one." He punched me in the face and kicked me across the den. "you must let your physical pain flow out of you, let every punch, kick, and claw make you stronger." I knew this is what I had to do to become one of them. I nodded in agreement. Two other wolves came to me. I will become one of them


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies

A/N Frost: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and Duncan is still after me so we got to be quiet.

Duncan: *uses axe to break a hole through door* HERE'S DUNCAN!

Frost: uh oh I'll have to hide in another house hopefully they have a computer… and some donuts mmmm donuts… oh yeah crazy wolf chasing me. See you guys later. Enjoy the chapter.

A year later James POV

It's been one whole year since Spectre went missing. Harley and I have been looking for him ever since I know Harley loves him, which makes the guilt hurt more. I met up with my cousins Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. They have been helping us look for him. "OK we have gotten permission from the south to search their territory, if we can't find any kind of evidence of Spectre…" I started but Stinky interrupted.

"Why don't we search the north there isn't a pack up there so he would be able to stay there peacefully." Stinky said, my cousins were six months older than me.

"I guess we can that's a good idea lets search the north then come back to the south later." I said as I looked at Harley.

"I'll go tell Humphrey that instead of heading south we'll be in the north." She said as she ran off to the head alpha's den.

"Alright let's get started come on." I said as we ran to the north. After a while of running we arrived in the middle of a valley we looked around to find some kind of evidence. I smelled something in the air and followed it. This was a very peculiar smell. It was a wolf's scent but it seemed odd I knew it could either be my brother or a lone wolf. We came to a little area with low grass surrounded by tall grass. I looked around the smell was strong in this area but so was the scent of a bear. A bear popped out of the tall grass. Roaring and snarling, he displayed his large teeth as he ran towards us ferociously. We got in a defensive stance. However, a wolf jumped from a tree and took down the best on his way down. The bear was dizzy. We thought that he was just gonna end it. However, he tore the bear's ear off and started eatin it. Another wolf came by and started to feast on the bear's furry stomach. The bear roared in pain as he was paralyzed in fear. They both reached for the bear's throat and ripped it apart. They both each grabbed one of the bear's legs and started to drag it away. We were all scared out of our minds. We started running back but stopped when we almost ran into a hunting group. "What the heck I thought the north was abandoned." I said as one of them looked at me with a death stare

"JAMES." He yelled as he charged at me. He was quick and rammed into me knocking me a few feet back the unknown hunting party started to keep my family from helping me. I looked at my attacker then was shocked.

"Spectre" I said as my brother smiled

"In the flesh." He said as he punched me.

"What the hell I'm your brother why would you do that." I asked as he smiled.

"You are no brother of mine anymore." He said as he lunged at me. I was ready this time. I kicked him back he flew away a few feet back from me. I get up and charge him. I uppercut him as he tries to get up. "Grr fall back to the pack!" He yelled as they all started running away. "This isn't over brother." He told me fiercely then he ran from us. I looked back to see that Stinky was scratched on his muzzle.

"Let's get back to the pack I fear there is a hostile pack in the area." I said.

"Not just some pack of wolves." A wolf came out of tall grass. He was pitch black but had white eyes. That was the wolf that tore the bear's ear off.

"They… are the wolf immortals, personal puppies of the now extinct Persian Immortals." Another wolf came out he was silver and grey with two short black streaks making an X on his face and had bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were a bloody crimson red.

"We've been resisting them ever since we've met." Said an old wolf. He was black furred but with white streaks making many tribal-like patterns all over him. He had a bodyguard who wore a large cloak around him and a hood. It was hard to see him but I saw red eyes. "Well I've been resisting them ever since." We were confuse this whole time.

"Who are you." Claudette asked as they came closer to us. We got ready for another fight.

"Don't worry the Immortals are our enemies we have no quarrel with you." The old one said as he held his paw out "I am Sagittus I am 500 years old." I was confused.

"You look like your 7." Runt said as he looked at him.

"I am a great shaman of my days blessed by Fenrir himself I am chosen to be a wolf God of justice." He said as he smiled. "I died when I was 7." He said as he walked to the two wolves who killed the bear. "And these are my greatest achievements this is Saibot." He said as he grabbed the shoulder of the pitch black wolf. "And this is Vapor." He grabbed the other shoulder of the silver and grey wolf. "These two are my soldiers they are my personal revenants." He said as we were shocked at what he just said. "And that is my body guard Scar." We looked at him and I noticed that those weren't red eyes it was a glowing red scar. He growled at us when he noticed we were staring at it. We looked away being afraid to ask how he got it. We saw that he was talking to Saibot and Vapor he looked back at us. "Well you should head home take my revenants with you." Sagittus said as he started to walk away with his body guards.

"Hey." I yelled as he stopped and looked back. "Why do you want your revenants with us."

"The wolf you fought is the step son of the leader of the Immortals which means you and your pack is their target and when they find out it's the same pack that killed Max they will murder mercilessly." He said.

"How did you know that." Runt asked.

"I'm almost the equivalent of a wolf God I saw what happened." He said as he started walking again.

"But we want to stay with you Sagittus." Saibot said and Scar growled loudly to him. "Or we'll go with them." He said a bit scared. We all laughed except Scar. He and Sagittus walked into the tall grass

"Not much of a talker is he?" Stinky asked laughing.

"Nah he's actually all fluffy inside haha." Vapor said as we started our walk home.

A/N Frost: *eating donuts and dancing to black eyed peas* oh hey it's you uhm don't tell anyone about that will you.

You: *nods head*

Frost: awesome so Saibot and Vapor are oc's of Saibot-Vapor and now here they are I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of your characters with that said I'll see you guys and gals…

Duncan: *smashes through door* FROST!

Frost: oh crap *jumps out a window and runs away*


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

A/N Frost: hey guys and girls yes I'm still a bit depressed from my break up with my girlfriend that I talked about on the other story. We still talk but she is always insulting me and telling me that it's all my fault. Not only that but there's a girl who's been playing with my emotions for like 3 months. I won't bore you with the details I'm sure you all want another chapter some people ask about my OC Frost and if he's really dead. I can neither confirm nor deny that Frost is or isn't, dead or alive. With that said enjoy the chapter

Runt's POV

Af ter the incident from trying to find Spectre, James was really hurt and needed to get help with those wounds we took him to my Mom since she was taught how to take care of scratches and bruises from my grandma. I miss my grand parents. All of them, from my mom's side and my dad's side. They will be dearly missed by all. Mom started bandaging up James. I saw Garth and Lilly so I thought I should start heading home to my den.

3rd person POV

Garth and Lilly ran into the cave when mom finished with James. "James!" Lilly said as she ran over to him. She poked him with her nose and heard a groan. "James are you alright?" Lilly asked lying down next to him.

"Well I'm alive." James said as he tried to get up. He let out a loud yelp and Garth swooped in to catch him. Garth put him down slowly and lied down with him as well. "Mom, Dad I found Spectre." James said as he tried to get a little more comfortable.

"What?! Where?" Garth said as he gets up quickly to try and see him.

"That's the problem not only does he not want to come back, he's the one who did this to me." James said. Lilly and Garth gasped in horror.

"No that's impossible." Garth said as he got up and started pacing around the den. He looked out the den. "Spectre. How could you do this?" Garth asked as his head grew heavy.

"Come over here Garth." Lilly said in a comforting tone. Garth came over to see his alpha son asleep. He lays next to Lilly who puts her head on his shoulder and starts to sob. "I just can't believe that our little omega son could do this to his brother." Lilly said as Garth put a paw around her and pulled her close.

Spectre's POV

SMACK! "You idiot" Chris yelled as he smacked me again. And again. And again. "If I wanted a piece of shit stepson who can't even kill an alpha from some mangy pack of mutts I would have gone over there and get one myself." He then kicked me out of the den. I got up and bowed my head. He punched me in the face then threw me into a tree. "I did not show you our ways to have you fail at killing a pack of mutts." He pulled me up from the ground and head-butted me. The metal of his armor was harder than rocks. The pack leader's family wore armor from the days of the Persian empire. It covered the head and body, as well as gauntlets with razor sharp, metallic claws. "Go into the forest and don't come back until you are a real alpha." Chris said as he walked back in his den. I got up the wounds still fresh, the pain unbearable, and the blood still flowing. I walked in to the forest to find proper ingredients to stop the bleeding. I looked around and found some sap on a tree. I walked over and press my wound to it. I'm not much of a healer, but I think that's how they did it and then covered it with a big leaf. I found one and placed it on my wound. I went to look for a den, but my vision went black and I passed out.

A/N Frost: so guys lots has been going on lately but I will try to update faster I promise. Until then, ciao.


End file.
